Ginny's Jeans
by RabidSquirrel1
Summary: Caught out in a summer storm, Ron and Hermione race back to the Burrow only to find that they are alone and Hermione needs dry clothes...


**__**

Ginny's Jeans

A/N: Song is "Little Sister's Blue Jeans". 

We got caught out in the summer rain

So we went back to my house to change.

We got there still soaked to the bone, 

Just to find no one was home.

Ron bit his lip nervously, holding a spread out muggle paper over his head. When his mother had asked him to pop over to Diagon Alley and pick up his father's new formal robes, he had expected to be doing an errand that he might be able to use for a favor at a later date. When Hermione had owled him saying she could take the tram over and asking if he wanted company for the day, he had been counting on a fun day with one of his best friends, whom he hadn't seen yet that summer. 

He hadn't counted not having any floo powder left for a return home.

Nor had he counted on no money for the Knight Bus or to buy floo powder.

He most certainly had not counted on a mid-summer rainstorm. 

Ron gave Hermione an apologetic glance as the paper she was holding over her head ripped from the amount of water absorbed in it. Hermione, however, laughed easily and tucked the ruined paper into her pocket. Ron immediately handed her his own paper, even though it's condition was no better then her own.

"Don't bother, Ron. It's just rain!" Hermione held her hand out, catching the drops.

"You'll get wet and sick!" Ron chided, surprising himself on how much he sounded like his mother. Hermione grinned.

"Ron, I find it impossible to believe we could get wetter then we already are." She pointed to his own clothing and Ron had to agree that they were both drenched and there was nothing they could do about it. "Besides, we're almost at the Burrow."

Hermione had used the rest of the money she had brought with her for her return trip home on a taxicab ride as far as the money would take them. They wound up a few miles away from Ron's house. Ron shrugged, looking around, and spotted his house in the distance. 

"Hurry, Hermione. If we run, we'll get there faster!" Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, ignoring her protests on slipping and breaking their legs.

When they reached the Burrow, both were out of breath and smiling. Ron opened the door wide, standing aside to allow Hermione in. "Mum! We're home! We could use a drying spell, though!" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other when no reply came back. They wandering into the kitchen, dripping water, and spotted a note on the table. Ron lifted it up, skimming its contents quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to read over his shoulder.

"Fred and George are swamped with business so Mum and Ginny went to the joke shop to help out. Dad called through the fire, he's going to be working late." Ron told her, passing the note over. Hermione shrugged.

"I suppose that means we can't get a drying spell."

__

I said my sister won't care

Find me something dry to wear

I heard her wet clothes hit the floor

And then she came out of that bedroom door.

Ron gave Hermione an appraising look as the seventh year Gryffindor girl set a kettle of water boiling for tea. He had just been upstairs, to put on something dry. "Hermione, really, you need to get out of those clothes." Hermione turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. Ron blushed deeply. "Into other clothes, of course!"

"Of course." Hermione turned away from him again, kneeling on the counter so she could rummage for a tea bag. Ron sighed and slid up behind her, reaching up and pulling the tea bags into her hands. 

"Go upstairs. Ginny will have something you can wear. I mean, she has enough bloody clothes." Hermione slapped his arm reproachfully at his choice of language.

"Ron, I can't-"

"Yes, you can, and you will. Go. Now." Ron pointed towards the stairs. Hermione glared but gave up and headed to Ginny's room. Ron took two cups off the shelf and dropped a tea bag into each. The dull thud and slap of water heavy clothes sounded from upstairs. Ron tried not to think about the current state of Hermione's body, instead he added boiling water to cups and went into the den. 

He had just sat down when he heard Hermione skip down the steps. He turned towards the open

door and felt his eyes bulge.

__

In little sister's blue jeans

Two sizes too small.

You could hear those treads scream,

She came dancing down the hall.

She had me coming apart at the seams

In little sister's blue jeans.

Hermione grinned shyly. "I tried to tell you Ginny is smaller then I am." She tugged at the muggle jeans. "Do you think it's okay? At least her shirts aren't too tight."

"Too bad." 

"Pardon?"

Ron blushed quickly and glanced away. "I meant, too bad you and Ginny aren't the same size." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, turning around to try and see how the jeans looked.

"You think they look awful? I knew they were too tight."

"No!" Ron shook his head quickly. "Of course not." Hermione shot him a look. "I mean, they could be tighter." Hermione crossed her arms, despite the blush on her cheeks. 

"Ron!"

Ron shook his head quickly. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean-uh-it's just-er-" Ron's eyes flickered about for a solution. He grabbed the cup and held it out. "Tea?"

Hermione slowly took the cup from him with a suspicious smile. "Thank you." She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip, then quickly made a face. "Ron! What did you put in here?"

"What?" Ron took another large drink from his own. "There's only a bit of sugar. It's good!" Hermione made another face.

"I think there's more than just a bit of sugar! I'm going to get a new cup!" Hermione got up and turned to head into the kitchen. 

__

Oh, how that denim hugged those curves, 

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She hung her wet clothes on the line,

And I prayed that sun would never shine.

Ron felt that he should probably look away and not watch Hermione's backside as she walked into the kitchen. But then, he figured, what was temptation if you didn't give in once in a while. Everyone gave into some type of temptation sooner or later, and he figured that this time was as good as any. 

"Ron?" Ron knew his friend was still turned around, since he view hadn't been interrupted. He didn't bother to raise his eyes. "I'm going to lay my clothes outside in the sun. They should dry soon."

For the first time in his life, Ron wished that the summer rain would return.

__

But on a hot day in July,

It don't take long for clothes to dry.

And she went back inside to change,

Man, she was driving me insane.

Ron watched sulkily from the window as Hermione fetched her clothing. She came back inside cheerfully and held out her jeans to him to inspect, ignoring his unhappy look. 

"Look! I thought it would take all day, but they've already dried right up, perfectly. Feel, they're warm, too." She held the material up to her cheek, burying her hands underneath, inside the warmth, and grinned at him. "Don't you just love summer!"

Ron shot the jeans a dirty look and mutter under his breath about summer being too warm but Hermione was already on her way up the stairs, the hated dry jeans in hand. Ron scowled deeply and dropped into a kitchen chair heavily. His eyes shot up as Hermione ran down the stairs again, still in Ginny's clothing and came up to stand right next to him. Ron looked up and swallowed as she bent over.

"Forgot my shirt." She said, her hand stretching across to grab the blouse on Ron's other side. She smiled with a sheepish shrug, turned, and hurried away again.

__

In little sister's blue jeans, 

Two sizes too small.

You could hear those threads scream,

She came dancing down the hall.

She had me coming apart at the seams,

In little sister's blue jeans.

Ron let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, dropped his head into his hands, closed his eyes, and tried not to cry.


End file.
